


Please no!

by seamistress89



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Car Accidents, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Kyo is in a car accident. Tohru is scared he'll leave her like her Mom did.





	Please no!

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation and rewatching Fruits basket is probably no good for me lol

He had only gone to the market for a few things. He was on his way home, a bag in hand when it happened. Kyo had been in a daze as he stepped off the curb to cross the street. The cross walk light was blinking in his favor. Apparently the driver didn't care.

  
The last thing Kyo remembered hearing was the screech of wheels on a hot midsummer road and a scream of a few passerby.  
  
\--  
  
When the phone rang, Tohru was quick to her feet. Kyo should have been back by now and she was worried. She was hoping it was him calling with some sort of excuse.  
  
"Hello, is this Tohru Sohma?" At her confirmation, the woman on the other end continues. "This is Doctor Kana with the Osaka University Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding Mister Kyo Sohma."   
  
Tohru isn't sure how she functions as soon as the doctor mentions she has bad news for her. Somehow she is able to listen properly though.  
  
Kyo had been hit by a car while walking home. She can feel the tears brimming. The doctor mentions they have Kyo stable at the moment, and if she would like, Tony can come in as soon as she's ready.  
  
"I... I'm on my way now, thank you." Tohru says quickly before she's getting ready to leave.   
  
It's only when a small hand grabs her shorts, she even thinks to wipe at her eyes and tells Hajime to get his brother and sister. They're to go visit uncle Shigure for a little bit.  
  
The kids are in their car seats as Tohru steps out and asks them to wait for just a minute for her. She walks up to the door and knocks loudly.  
  
"Shigure? Shigure, are you home?"  
  
It doesn't take long for the previously cursed dog to answer. "Ahh, my sweet flower! What do I owe the plea-" Upon seeing her tear streaked cheeks, he cuts himself off. "Tohru? What is it? Why were you crying?"  
  
The woman sniffles a few times before moving to hug him tightly. "I-It's Kyo... He's in the hospital..."   
  
There's a pause before a hand pets her hair as she cries into Shigure's chest. It takes them a moment to separate.  
  
As his mother weeps, Hajime takes his siblings inside, keeping them close.  
  
"Gentle flower... I'll make sure to watch the kids. Go be with Kyo." Shigure assures her. He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
Tohru sniffles as she finally starts to calm down again and nods. "Thank you, Shigure. I promise to call with news as soon as I know something."  
  
Shigure nods his consent and shoes Tohru back to her car. She climbs back in, glancing back only enough to make sure the kids are out, even though Shigure assures her they're already inside before she's off.

Once she arrives, she's thankful that the receptionist doesn't take too long and directs her to Kyo's room. She offers a quick thanks and it doesn't take her long to find his room.   
  
As soon as she does, she's in a chair next to his bed and holding one hand between both of hers. It really amazes her some days how much bigger his hands are compared to her own.  
  
Today doesn't seem to be an exception as she holds his hand firm. Her head bows as she holds it close to her.   
  
She's quiet as she sits there for a time. She finally breaks the silence after a time.  
  
"Kyo... I'm not sure what happened to cause you to be laying here fully, but... I need you to know I need you to survive this. Please..." Her voice is hoarse from the tears she's been trying desperately to keep in.   
  
She's quiet again for a minute, hoping he'll wake to her voice. He doesn't. She takes a shaky breath. "Did you know...? It took me months to trust getting in a car again? Not for my sake, but..." She chokes on a son that tries to come out. "When Mom passed away, it was because of a hot and run, but... I just couldn't trust getting in a car, because I knew one killed Mom. Not that it was the car's fault... But the thought terrified me."  
  
"I think when we went to the hot springs with you, and me and Momiji and Yuki... That was the first vehicle I was in since..." Her voice breaks and she pauses. "I know it's silly, but... It really was." She squeezes his hand.   
  
"Please, Kyo... I don't wanna go through this, not again..." At that, she breaks down again. Somewhere in her subconscious, she's a little surprised she even has tears to cry anymore, but the tears just keep coming.  
  
She passes out from the exhaustion not long after. When she wakes again, it's to more voices.  
  
"Jeez, how long has she been like that?" She recognizes Uo's voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it seems like she exhausted herself while here." Hana voices.  
  
A sigh comes from somewhere behind her and she feels arms move under her to move her. Someone moves her to lay in the bed and she moves into the warmth of her husband.   
  
"You better get well soon, carrot top. I dunno if our little Tohru can handle losing you too. Not like this."   
  
A smile parts her lips. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Her friends don't stay much longer then that. Well, if they do, it's while Tohru falls back asleep.  
  
She wakes again some time later to some kind of movement at her side. She's groggy as brown eyes flutter open and oh! Is Kyo awake?   
  
"Kyo?" Her voice is raspy.  
  
"Mm? What is it?"  
  
A gentle smile and she nuzzles up into his neck. "It's nothing..." There's a pause. "I love you, Kyo."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Love you too. Now go back to sleep. The nurse said Shigure's been contacted and bringing the kids by in a few hours."


End file.
